


Нерушимое

by Marlek, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, the vaguest lawlu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Разрушение и восстановление Дресс Розы глазами Трафальгара Ло.
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Нерушимое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).
  * A translation of [aere perennius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691573) by [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods). 



> Полное оригинальное название восходит к фразе Горация "Exegi monumentum aere perennius" и с латинского переводится как "Я построил памятник прочнее бронзы".  
> Бета: Rileniya

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Когда они прибывают на Дресс Розу, их встречают чистейшие улицы под чистейшим небом, и Трафальгар Ло думает, что умрёт.

Он знал это давно, с десяти лет, когда пепел и яд зачадили его легкие ослепляюще-белым. И Ло напомнили об этом еще раз, когда его голос был таким же бесшумным, как и падающий вокруг снег, а запахи дерева, пороха и крови заполняли нос острой смесью. Он знал это, он думал об этом, играл с этой мыслью, размышляя над самой идеей, пока смерть не окрасила его сны из белого в кроваво-красный.

Так ему легче спалось.

Здесь же, уверенно стоя на земле, которая вскоре будет декорацией к тому, что Ло на самом деле не хочет называть битвой (а биться — это то, чем занимается Соломенная Шляпа, то, что делают люди, которые не провели тринадцать лет своей жизни, идя по дороге желания убивать; в битвах есть правила, которым Ло никогда не учили), он ощущает, будто его точка зрения изменилась, а тяжесть на плечах увеличилась вдвое.

Он задается вопросом, что Шляпа думает о предателях.

***

В тот момент, когда Ло понимает, что Дофламинго по-прежнему Шичибукай, он чувствует себя до омерзения напряженным, до смешного обремененным этим всем, и Ло подавляет панику, сожаление и мысль о том, что он, возможно, втянул Шляпу и его команду в ситуацию, которая всё больше и больше походила на безвыходную. Без единого проблеска.

Ло глубоко вздыхает.

Не имеет значения, как высоко стоит Дофламинго, не имеет значения, что рядом с ним адмирал Дозора, не имеет значения, что он пустил корни так глубоко внутри Мирового Правительства, везде и повсюду, что все высшие чины, скорее всего, тоже на этом завязаны. Пули, которые Дофламинго выпустил в Коразона ночью тринадцать лет назад, — единственное, что имеет значение для Ло.

***

Ему удается обезопасить “Санни” и вырвать жало у змеи до поры до времени, пока нет возможности убедиться, что угроза исчезла без следа.

— Не слишком ли много внимания ты сейчас уделяешь Дофламинго?

Он сплевывает кровь вместе с ругательствами; Альянсу всё равно конец.

***

Ло знает, что идет турнир, знает о призах и о людях, которые жаждут победы, как будто им неважно, что они стоят на этой арене и бьются не за свободу.

Он знает, как Дофламинго обращается со своими птичками.

Чего Ло не знает, так это того, почему Шляпа стоит за решеткой, за решеткой из чертовых кайросеки, и что, черт возьми, он думает об их плане и своей жизни, но возможности спросить совсем нет: Дофламинго наносит удар ногой прямо туда, где ребра уже были сломаны, и наступает темнота.

Последнее, что Ло слышит, — это ярость в громком крике Шляпы.

***

— Нашему союзу конец, — Ло сидит (он связан и не уверен, что чувствует руки) на троне в форме сердца.

Он сидит на всем том, что возвышалось над Коразоном в течение многих лет, и не может встать, не может заставить свои легкие работать и хватает ртом воздух, как рыба в ведре.

— Это довольно эгоистично с твоей стороны!

Его упрекают.

— Я решаю, когда все закончится, и я говорю, что это еще не все.

Он не слышит звука своего ответа из-за грохота дерева, разломленного кулаком Шляпы всего в нескольких дюймах над головой, чёрного от хаки. Верхняя половина трона щепками падает на землю.

— Вот, ты свободен!

Ло сглатывает и думает, что ухмылка Шляпы такая же острая, как обломки дерева у его ног.

***

Нити стреляют во все направления, рассекая небо на бесчисленное множество одинаковых полосок синего цвета, и Ло возвращается в ту ночь, когда был всего лишь ребёнком. Назад в тот ужас, отдающий в виски как грохот грозы, как землетрясение, как дрожащие пальцы Коразона, когда он в последний раз стряхнул снег с лица.

Ло снова стал одной из маленьких птичек Дофламинго. Может, он никогда не переставал ею быть.

***

— А твой план включал в себя ключи, чтобы освободить меня, или… — замолкает Ло, поджав губы, и безуспешно пытается пошевелить пальцами.

Птичья клетка, кажется, насмехается над ними. Над ним.

Ло дышит.

— Конечно! — Шляпа громкий, и кажется обиженным, и совершенно безразличен к кайросеки, которые тянут Ло вниз (или, может быть, Шляпа просто доверяет ему выстоять, оставаться рядом и никогда не отступать, никогда не отворачиваться). — Ребекка принесёт их нам, и всё будет хорошо.

Ло понятия не имеет, кто такая эта Ребекка, но сам Шляпа её знает, и этого достаточно.

В конце концов, единственный раз, когда Шляпа доверился не тому человеку был тогда, когда он пожал руку Ло.

***

Ребекка действительно приносит им ключи.

Она покрыта бронзой, кожей и грязью и сияет от гордости так, будто молния может ударить в неё в любой момент, но она все равно будет стоять прямо. Форма шлема делает её похожей на хищную птицу.

Она выглядит так, будто могла бы выбраться отсюда живой, как и все они.

— Мне жаль, что ты не победила, — говорит ей Шляпа немного смущенно, но Ло прекрасно чувствует трепет в его низком голосе.

Ребекка на это лишь качает головой.

— Все в порядке, он не меньше этого заслужил.

Сейчас она улыбается, нет, она усмехается во весь рот, и Ло мог бы поклясться, что земля под их ногами за считанные секунды стала намного устойчивей.

— Ты видел какие-нибудь приличные мечи в этом аду? У меня тупой клинок, а мне нужно надрать задницу Диаманте.

Ло изумленно смотрит на неё, а Шляпа смеется, как будто это именно то, что он ожидал услышать.

***

Проталкивая Гамма-нож к жизненно важным органам Дофламинго, Ло думает о том, как именно эти люди — люди, подчиненные этому человеку, — научили его драться, как быть таким.

Затем он думает о руках Коразона, теплых и грубых, крепко держащих, никогда не отпускающих. Ло прокручивает лезвие.

***

— Он не смог нажать на спусковой крючок, — голос Ло хриплый, ломанный, и там, где должна быть правая рука, ощущается пульсирующая боль. — Но я смогу.

В последовавшее тихое мгновение Ло понимает, что никто не сомневается в его способности сделать это, даже Шляпа.

Его сбивают с ног, прежде чем он может даже поморщиться от желчи на языке.

***

— Мне непонятно, как ты ещё не потерял сознание, — говорит парень с именем, похожим на Капусту, и в его голосе слышится легкий намек на досаду, но также и легкий намек на восхищение, понимание.

— Я должен это увидеть, — заявляет Ло, скривившись, когда сломанные ребра дают о себе знать. — Я хотел этого полжизни.

Он следит за битвой на крышах и улицах Дресс Розы, и Птичья клетка медленно сжимается вокруг них, сокрушая все, что попадается на своём пути.

Ло тоже должен быть там, либо убитый, либо мертвый, ярко-красный или тускло-белый, но он не может пошевелиться.

Хаки Шляпы только что закончилась.

***

Его кости скрипят; Ло может чувствовать их, может чувствовать глухоту крика, который не вырывается из пересохшего горла, прямо под пульсом, и знает, что Шляпа тоже может это чувствовать. Потому что это Шляпа, и даже если он едва в сознании лежит спиной на твердой земле, — этого недостаточно, чтобы перестать раздражать.

— Эй, — говорит он, зовя Ло, слепо протягивая руку в его направлении.

Ло берёт её в свою, потому что не знает, что еще сделать, и потому, что ему нужен якорь, так же, как ему нужно, чтобы Дофламинго исчез, разлетевшись на куски.

— Эй, — повторяет Шляпа, на этот раз с легкой, но слабой улыбкой. — У тебя рука трясется, знаешь? У хирургов должны быть твердые руки, мне так Чоппер сказал, и я ему верю на слово.

Ло не отвечает, и Шляпа продолжает:

— Хирурги — это врачи, а врачи спасают людей. Это вот действительно здорово.

Зрение тоже подводит, но прошло всего пять минут, а Шляпа все еще лежит, его пальцы все трогают пальцы Ло, и нужно просто подождать еще пять минут, еще пять раз повторяя в голове последние слова Коразона.

Еще пять минут извинений перед умершими.

— Ты второй из самых крутых врачей, которых я знаю.

Он думает обо всех больницах, в которых они побывали в детстве.

Рука Шляпы кажется теплой и грубой, и она не отпускает.

***

Плакать, когда у тебя сломаны ребра, по ощущениям как будто тебе в грудь вонзают ножи, один удар за каждый вдох: они становятся резче и быстрее, когда Ло видит, как Птичья клетка растворяется, как будто ее никогда и не было.

Вот только она была, и повсюду есть обломки, чтобы доказать это, чтобы кричать об этом, а Дофламинго все еще жив прямо перед ним, без сознания, без охраны.

Шляпа приседает у ног Ло, дыхание тяжелое, но тихое.

Он сейчас имеет большее значение для Ло, чем пистолет в руке.

— Он этого заслуживает.

Шляпа мычит, позволяя своей голове прижаться к ноге Ло.

— Импел Дауна мало, — продолжает Ло между уродливыми, задыхающимися звуками из своего горла и знает, что Шляпа сейчас слишком взвинчен, слишком напряжен.

Шляпа, который никогда никого не убьет, который улыбается как Коразон, который воскрес из мертвых, чтобы спасти своего брата, и потерпел неудачу.

Прямо как тот человек, который сказал, что «Дозорные скоро будут здесь».

Ло знает, что также взвинчен и напряжен. Он чувствует, как тянет и подергивается рука, чувствует холодный металл спускового крючка прямо под пальцем.

Коразон, похоже, был просто ужасным дозорным в свое время.

Ло бросает пистолет в единственную стену, которая все еще стоит, давя в себе обжигающий горло крик — реакцию на прикосновение руки Шляпы, сжимающую его лодыжку.

***

В ту ночь небо над замусоренными улицами Дресс Розы полно звезд, и Трафальгар Ло думает, что, может быть, он все-таки выживет.


End file.
